hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Squala
|kana = スクワラ |rōmaji = Sukuwara |name = Squala |manga debut = Chapter 67 |anime debut = Episode 48 (1999) Episode 39 (2011) |japanese voice = Norihisa Mori (1999) Takuma Suzuki (2011) |english voice = Justin Sproule (1999) |gender = Male |status = Deceased |hair = Black |eyes = Brown (1999) Green (2011) |occupation = Bodyguard |affiliation = Eliza (Lover) |type = Manipulation |abilities = Dog Manipulation |Abilities = Dog Manipulation |image gallery = yes}} Squala (スクワラ, Sukuwara) was a senior member of Neon Nostrade's bodyguards. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 Appearance Squala wears a fuchsia colored long sleeved shirt with a purple zig-zag pattern on it and plain blue pants. His skin is brown with a dot in the middle of his forehead and has long curly black hair tied back tightly. Background Squala is an older member of Neon Nostrade's bodyguards. He is not a Pro Hunter, but he can utilize Nen. He is also in a romantic relationship with Eliza, one of Neon's female attendants. Squala is less enthusiastic about his job than his peers are. A fearful man, he wishes to leave the mafia and live a simple life with Eliza.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 Plot Yorknew City arc Squala is first introduced in a room located in a large mansion with five other applicants wanting to become a bodyguard for a body part collector. The butler in the room then plays a video introducing the supposed boss accompanied by two ladies and when the video is done playing, Squala and the other applicants are then handed a data card listing what body parts are wanted and getting one of the body parts listed is required to pass the test to become a bodyguard. When one of the applicants, tries to leave he notices that the door's locked. The supposed boss then reappears on screen again telling the applicants that he forgot to mention one detail that being, you have to be strong is one of the requirements for the job and to leave the mansion alive. At that moment 11 hooded assailants carrying guns and swords charge through the door.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67 When two of the armed gunmen assailants shoot at the applicants Tocino and the other applicants are surprised that Kurapika charges in against the assailants and uses his chains to deflect the bullets they shoot at him. This leaves one of the applicants Basho and Squala in awe, how he managed to deflect the bullets with his chains. As Kurapika scopes the area from above, he sees Squala being confronted by one of the assailants. After Kurapika is attacked by two of the assailants with swords and jumps on the chandelier, he sees Squala again with Basho being attacked by two assailants with swords. Kurapika then deducts something in his head and jumps down from the chandelier and surprises Squala and the other applicants as he holds an applicant hostage, demanding that he stop the assailants. Tocino does and asks how Kurapika knew. Kurapika then gives a long explanation of how he deducted everything out, to which Tocino confirms Kurapika's deduction. Tocino then introduces himself and then hints at there's another plant in the group. Kurapika then uses his chain as a dowser to locate the plant in the group and it turns out to be Squala. Bewildered by this Squala denies the fact he's a plant and questions how they can rely on a chain that moved to prove he's the plant. The applicant Melody however called what Kurapika did dowsing, to which Squala argues that still gives no liable proof. Melody however brings up the fact that she thinks Kurapika is correct, since when Squala was pointed at his heart started to pound loudly. She also brings up the fact that if someone is falsely accused then their heartbeat gradually grows louder from nervousness, however Squala's heart got really loud first and gradually grew quieter, which is definitive proof that Squala and Tocino are liars. Hearing this shocks both Squala and Tocino. Basho then jumps to the conclusion that everything has been decided and that two of the five people are pointing at Squala being the plant. Squala becoming very nervous and defensive tries to stop everyone and brings up a theory that from the five applicants, there are three real applicants and two plants. Kurapika then points out that Melody is not a plant and Melody points out that Kurapika isn't one either and that's she a woman. Squala then argues that there ways of figuring out whom the plant is, isn't reliable and then states that they're getting no where and they won't get the truth just by talking there. Basho then claims he'll bring up the truth and starts to write something on a pad of paper. Basho then shows the pad of paper with the Haiku written on it saying, "Things I will hit will burn" and reads it out, which makes Squala become nervous. Basho then activates his Hatsu and hits a chair with his fist and making the chair burn. Basho then curses the Haiku he wrote calling it rubbish. Basho then explains a bit of the back story of the Haiku and explains that when he reads his Haiku's aloud they become real, which makes Squala a bit nervous. Basho then writes a new Haiku and shows it to Squala, to which it says, "Those who untruthful to my question, die by fire." Basho then goes around and asks the other applicants if they're plants, to which they all answer no aside from Tocino whom answers yes. Squala starts to grow tense after Tocino answers and Basho finally confronts Squala. Basho then tells Squala to think carefully and answer if he's a plant or not. As everyone looks at Squala with anticipation for his answer, Squala gives in and answers yes he's a plant as well. Squala praises the group for finding him out and sits on a couch behind him. Squala then introduces himself and says while he doesn't have a Hunter License, he's a Manipulator and has been given orders to do some "things. Baise then inquires what the "Things" are and what they are to do. Squala laughs off what Baise asked and says that it wouldn't be a test if he revealed it and goes onto say that even if they torture him he won't tell them. Baise then used her Instant Lover Hatsu on Squala. Baise then states that whomever she kisses becomes her slave. Baise then stamps her foot on Squala's forehead and whom in turn asks for her to step on him more. Baise seemingly getting aroused by this pulls out a tape recorder and then demands Squala what orders did he make to whomever or else she'll stop stepping on him. Squala then confesses that he's just a lowly dog master and has a bunch of dogs roaming around the mansion. It's later revealed that all of the applicants managed to escape the mansion. In the beginning of September, Squala is seen along with Dalzollene, Linssen, Ivlenkov, and Tocino escorting their client Neon Nostrade, from an airship on the Ringon Airport runway and into a car heading to Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 On the night of the Underground Auction in the Hotel Beitacle, Dalzollene gives out his instructions to the bodyguards on what they have to do during the auction. In the end Squala was to stay with Dalzollene to protect Neon in the Hotel Beitacle during the night when the Queen of Colco Mummy was being auctioned.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 After Dalzollene gets briefed on the current situation of the Underground Auction by Kurapika, he proclaims that they must take action against the thieves and that he's going to come and help and orders Squala to come along while leaving five dogs behind. Squala then orders Neon's two attendees to protect her and that nobody should enter her room until both Squala and Dalzollene return, to which the two attendees understand.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 When Squala along with the rest of the bodyguards, all witness Uvogin's rampage as the latter slaughtered the mafia team who went to retrieve the merchandise and capture the thieves. Upon witnessing Uvo's ferocity, Squala exclaimed he doesn't want to be part of the effort to capture Uvo. Basho agrees with Squala noting they have an inadequate amount of strength to beat them. While Dalzollene agrees with Basho and Squala he brings up the fact that they can't simply run without saying a word. Squala flabbergasted refutes the idea and at that moment a man tunnels up from the ground and introduces himself as Worm from the Shadow Beasts and then inquires whom the group is associated with. Dalzollene informs Worm that they're bodyguards for the Nostrade Family that's part of the Ritz Clan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 Worm saying he understand tells them all to back off, even though they all know how to use Nen, the man out in the field is a pro or specialist in his field of work. As the remaining Shadow Beasts appear Rabid Dog, Porcupine, and Leech, Squala and the others note how they couldn't even sense them whatsoever. However after the four Shadow Beasts confront Uvogin and Worm gets beaten by Uvogin's Big Bang Impact and his spider tattoo is revealed. Squala exclaims he can't believe what he's seeing. And later after all of the Shadow Beasts are beaten by Uvogin, Kurapika tries to confront Uvogin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 Squala then nervously asks what Kurapika is doing, to which he replies he's going to deal with Uvogin, much to Squala's dismay. Squala then exclaims didn't Kurapika see what Uvogin did to all of the Shadow Beasts, but Kurapika glares at Squala and responds with so what? Squala and Dalzollene are then caught off guard as the Shadow Beast Worm crawls towards them badly beaten and half alive and warns the group that they should all act together or else they'll die by Uvogin's hands. Kurapika unmoved by Worm's warning still tries to go and confront Uvogin, while Squala exclaims that Kurapika should wait and that he shouldn't be in a rush to die.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 While Melody listens to the beating of Kurapika's heart and Dalzollene tries to stop Kurapika. Melody plays her flute and while using her A Field in Spring Hatsu that makes everyone calm down. However even though everyone was calmed down, Kurapika still insists that he capture Uvogin and does so with his Chain Jail Hatsu. Squala is later seen with Uvogin in the back seat of a car driven by Kurapika. When Dalzollene notices a car tailing Kurapika's car he then calls him and tells him the situation. When Kurapika hears about it from Dalzollene he then notices a Nen thread attached to Uvogin, Melody points it out to Squala that it's on his left calf. Squala finds it and throws it out the window. After the coast was clear Kurapika drives everyone in the car back to the Hotel Beitacle. Later Squala was seen along with the other Nostrade Bodyguards in a undisclosed room where Uvogin was tied down to a table and was interrogated by Dalzollene, to extract information from Uvogin to reveal the whereabouts of the merchandise and of the guests who attended the auction, but to no avail. As the situation deteriorates even further, Uvogin says he'll let them all live if they release him immediately, which freaks out Squala as he starts to shake and sweat. Uvogin answers they killed all of the auction attendees and he doesn't know where the items were. Melody then confirms what Uvogin said was true, which freaks Squala out even more thinking he's kidding, since Uvogin should be thinking he's the one that should be spared. Uvogin repeats himself to have himself released or else and that he's only interested in the items in the auction and says that one of the Shadow Beasts Owl has them. While Melody again confirms what Uvogin says is true, Squala is irritated that what Uvogin was saying is true, like when he asked to be released and promised he wouldn't kill them is true as well. Uvogin then explains that everyone makes mistakes and that if they release him he'll ignore all that has happened and will spare their lives. This makes Dalzollene and Squala nervous. Later after Kurapika punches Uvogin in the face, after he finds out that his comrades killed all of the people in the Underground Auction, Dalzollene informs Melody and Squala that he's called the hire ups in the mafia community and that they're going to come and pick up Uvogin and so he's going to stay behind and wait until they come. Later after Uvogin escapes and Dalzollene is killed, Melody tries to call him, but of course to no avail.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Melody then points out that Dalzollene isn't answering and Squala states that he's most likely been killed. He then goes onto say that everyone heard Uvogin go on about where is the Chain Guy, as he ran up and down the stairs and then he immediately left. With Dalzollene dead the remaining Nostrade Bodyguards discuss amongst themselves what they should do next. Kurapika then suggests they inform the Boss, but Basho brings up the point that their Boss is nothing more than a name and it's only some young kid. Squala then states that Neon isn't their real Boss and that it's a man named Light Nostrade. Squala then states that Light is the one that transmits orders to Dalzollene and nobody, but Dalzollene knows how to contact Light. Kurapika then gets up off his chair and states that they have no other alternative and that's too inform their true Boss. Kurapika accompanied by Squala then go into Neon's room and wake her up. Neon when awoken inquires what time it is and Kurapika tells her that it's 2 a.m. at night. Neon flustered asks about the auction, to which Kurapika tells her it's been canceled. Neon then asks why it was canceled, to which again Kurapika explains that it was attacked by criminals and Baise, Tocino, and Ivlenkov were all killed in it. Squala then informs Neon that they've tried to regroup with Dalzollene, but figure he's dead as well. Neon on the other hand worries more about the Queen of Colco Mummy, since it's an item she really wanted. Hearing this makes Squala uneasy, but Kurapika on the other hand keeps his cool. Neon then inquires when the auction is going to happen again and Kurapika tells her, they don't know, much to her dismay. Kurapika then explains that all of the orders they've gotten thus far have been given to them via Dalzollene, who's now dead so without any orders they don't know how to act next. Neon then states that she's not one for orders, but details she's got her father's number on her cell phone. Kurapika then takes it and suggests Squala call him, which makes Squala flustered and asks why him. Linssen then states that it's because out of everyone in the group he's the most senior of them all. Squala then explains that he doesn't want to be the leader and thinks to himself that he doesn't want to be in charge of Neon. Melody then suggests that Kurapika should be the leader, because of his responsible attitude and good judgement. Squala and the other agree with Melody and thus make Kurapika the new leader. After Linssen along with the other remaining Bodyguards explain the situation more thoroughly to their Boss Light Nostrade. He thanks them for explaining the whole situation better and after Neon leaves the room after hearing that she's been promised more items for her collection, much to Squala's and Basho's disgust. Nostrade informs the bodyguards that the Underground auction has rescheduled for that night at the same place and hour. Nostrade also confirmed that the Ten Dons, will be robbed during the two days of the auction and that the Shadow Beasts are all dead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 And how the Phantom Troupe most likely captured and tortured Owl whom had the auction items all along and must of confessed it to the Phantom Troupe. Hearing this makes Squala and the others quite nervous, and Nostrade also mentions that the Ten Dons have hired Professionals to deal with the Phantom Troupe. After the rescheduled Underground Auction was held and Kurapika manages to get the Scarlet Eyes for Neon. Light thanks Squala and the group for their hard work and that they can return to the hotel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 Before going Light tells Squala and group that tomorrow a Handkerchief used by Mareech the son of a famous actor will be up for auction and once they acquire it, they'll be all done. Squala is later seen sitting on a couch with Basho keeping a close eye on Neon, whom admires her newly acquired Scarlet Eyes, which are really a Nen copy.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 On the night of September 4th Squala is shown in a hotel room keeping an eye on the Scarlet Eyes, but also relaxing with his dogs and reading a magazine with a pretty lady on it that he notes is rather cute.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 His Dalmatian then starts to growl as Squala then notices someone knocking at the door. Squala gets up off the couch he was sitting on and asks who's at the door and the person behind the door says it's room service. Squala then tells the person to leave the things at the door and he'll slip the tip under the door. The person does so and Squala tips the person and then calls over his Golden Retriever to unlock the door and fetch the tray full of food. The Saint Bernard sniffs the food for any poison or any tampering with the food, but gives it an ok, so then Squala then tells his dogs that's it's time to eat. While eating and enjoying his meal with his dogs, Squala notes that he can't wait until the job is over with, since he's at the end of his limits and notes that his girl friend Eliza wishes to stop as well. However the problem is that there's no other job out there that pays just as good and keeps him in contact with Eliza, so there's sadly no obvious solution. Later that night Squala gets a call from Kurapika. When he answers the phone he asks Kurapika what's wrong and he's then told that the Phantom Troupe found out they switched rooms and that they're on their way to his location now.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 110 Squala in a panic exclaims that he's getting out of there now and that he'll leave his bags there, but he'll take the Scarlet Eyes at least. Squala now driving a car with his dogs in the back and front seats of the car, says he can't believe this is happening and then exclaims that after this job is over he's going to quit his job as a bodyguard. After Gon and Killua were taken hostage by Chrollo with Machi and Shizuku. Kurapika and Melody talk amongst themselves for a bit and when Kurapika mentions Squala, Melody tells him that he isn't answering his cell phone, so he must of left it at the Hotel by accident. Squala however was shown in a panic as he's been confronted by Pakunoda, Nobunaga, and Kortopi on a highway street in Yorknew City. Pakunoda says that he's not the one they're looking for. Nobunaga then states, while he's not the one they're looking for, he's on the list of the current Nostrade Family Bodyguards and then he demands Squala to get out of the car. Squala does so and orders his dogs away, but while doing this Squala contemplates, until that moment in time, he's managed to get through tough situations well as well as crawl out of the edge of Hell several times. Because of this he's developed a intuition of sort and it's telling him now, the place he's at now, is where he'll die. As Squala gets in front of his car with Pakunoda pointing her gun at him, Nobunaga warns him if he moves even a hair he's dead. Pakunoda then restrains him and then tells him that she's going to ask him some questions and he better answer honestly. Her first question is Squala knows someone whom uses a chain, so she asks where is he. Squala playing dumb asks what she's talking about and who she is. Squala then proclaims he's part of the Nostrade Family and do they know what they'll do them, but before he could finish Pakunoda breaks his right arm and says he better answer or she'll break is left arm next. Nobunaga then states that he told him not to move and to just answer her questions and calls him an idiot. Squala's left arm is now restrained by Pakunoda and she asks him, what happened to Uvogin. Squala then tells her that he escaped and doesn't know anything else after that. Pakunoda then asks where are his comrades at and Squala tells her that they're at headquarters and he was on his way to meet them. Pakunoda then smiles and says it's not nice to lie, to which Squala exclaims that it's the truth and why would he lie about it. Pakunoda then asks Squala again, does he knows someone whom uses a chain and Squala plays dumb again saying that he doesn't know anyone who uses a chain and that none of his comrades use a chain. Pakunoda then asks him whether is there someone who would miss him. Squala becoming sweaty and nervous answers that if he did, would he have his kind of job. Pakunoda then smiles and says that her name is Eliza and states that she's sweet, much to Squala's dismay whom loses it. Squala then calls them all bastards and that if they harm a hair on her head he'll, Nobunaga then slices off his head and Squala's severed head finishes that he'll kill her and is confused as it falls down onto the ground along with his body. Nobunaga then states that he told him not to move twice. Nobunaga then asks Pakunoda if he got the information from Squala, to which she replies obviously, while on lookers shriek in panic that a man had his head chopped off and that they should call the police. Pakunoda then uses her Hatsu Memory Bomb to transfer Squala's memories to Kortopi and Nobunaga. It is later revealed that, Eliza found out that Squala was killed, she had a nervous breakdown and made Neon want to leave the city, despite not getting the items Neon wanted.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Abilities & Powers Nen References Navigation Category:Neon's Bodyguards Category:Deceased characters Category:Manipulators Category:Male characters Category:Mafia community